The present exemplary embodiments relate to web browsers and content management systems and, more particularly, relate to a web browser having content management system functionality.
An increasing volume of content gets collected on a user's file system and a major part of this content comes from the World Wide Web (hereafter referred to as the “Web”) such as attachments from Web-based email, images (photos), documents and audio/video files that may be downloaded from the web. It is difficult to keep track of every piece of content on a user's file system.
Content management is a set of processes and technologies that support the creation, collection, managing, and publishing of information in any form or medium. This information may be typically referred to as content or, in the case of Web-based content, may be referred to as digital content. Digital content may take the form of text (such as electronic documents), multimedia files (such as audio or video files), or any other file type that follows a content lifecycle requiring management.
Existing content management systems are server-based, highly centralized and based on heavy-weight systems. Moreover, the existing content management systems don't communicate and share content with other content management systems.